


Ben and James

by Snuggleswitu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuggleswitu/pseuds/Snuggleswitu
Summary: Ben and James want kids. They try an experimental surgery and James likes how everything turns out.





	Ben and James

“So which of you will be the carrier?”

“Me.” Ben barely raised his hand feeling awkward and inadequate. He couldn’t stop thinking about how this was going to change him. If he would even be able to carry. 

“Ok, I assume you brought your partner for support. We will be heading upstairs to the operating suite and get started. You haven’t eaten anything past midnight, right.”

“No sir.” James had to hold Ben’s hand and help guide him to the elevator as it seemed like the 24 year old was about to bolt or pass out.

“Calm down, my love. It won’t take long for the implantation and then soon we can have our own child,” James whispered to Ben’s quivering form. There was a slight bit of relaxation until the elevator started to move. 

Two hours later and Ben was laying on a hospital bed, in a gown with his legs in stirrups. This hadn’t been the original plan and he was second guessing himself. This was still a new procedure, but ever since that famous guy had it done so he could carry his brother’s kids for him, everyone wanted to try. Men having babies... no one pictured that. 

Ben was squeezing the blood out of James hands while the gas mask was placed over his face.

“It’s just to make sure you relax and we can have a successful operation. Count back from 100.”

Ben reaches 92 and was out. His hand fell from James and James stepped back as he watched his husband’s abdomen be ripped open and have a thin film of what looked like skin from a chicken breast before it’s cooked, inserted inside behind his bladder and in front of is rectum. A small incision was placed in his large intestine that allowed a small flap of whatever it was to be inserted inside. Everything was sown back and James couldn’t understand how such a short and simple procedure could do what they had been seeing on TV. 

James sat with Ben in the recovery ward for hours. Eventually, Ben was wheeled out to their car holding his injured abdomen. He could feel the slight swelling and the awkwardness inside of him touching things it didn’t before. After a few days and enough pain medication to have Ben on his ass the entire time, Ben was allowed to walk around and do non-strenuous work. 

Two weeks had passed and they were back at the clinic. “Oh, this looks wonderful. Everything is healing nicely. It should be ready in about six months to start trying. For right now, we will implant an unfertilized egg and make sure your new uterus does what we want it to.” The doctor looked excited while Ben was slightly Pale and James was worried.

Again, Ben was in the same room which his legs slightly elevated this time and a large needle going in through his belly while the doc used a stick and monitor to make sure he didn’t stab his bladder. Ben said he felt fine afterward and the two went home with instructions.

One month later and Ben was having cramps in his lower abdomen and as he was trying to give a presentation at work for a new client, he felt wetness leak from his ass. He was mortified and had to excuse himself. He wasn’t supposed to expel until tomorrow according to the calendar. 

He ran to his office and grabbed his bag while sprinting to the bathroom. He had specialty underwear designed just for this that the doctor gave him. He thought they looked like a pull up, but the doctor assured him they were medical grade underwear. 

With the little dignity he had left, he finished the presentation. The client was staring at his ass the entire time and when the presentation was over, asked the question Ben was dreading. “Are you a carrier?” It was a personal question that shouldn’t have been answered in a polite workplace, but he needed to keep the client or he would possibly be demoted.

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh thank goodness! That means you are even more motivated to keep us as clients with a potential baby on the way.” Ben was surprised, but let the relief shown on his face. 

“I look forward to helping our companies work together.” The parting goodbyes were extended and had Ben exhausted. 

Eating a pint of ice cream and crying into James chest that night while retelling his most embarrassing moment made James stiffly a laugh. The hormone shots James had been giving Ben were working and producing some entertainment as well.

That night Ben crawled on top of James, took his medical underwear off and pleaded to have James impale him. He couldn’t get rid of his erection for all the two hours he had been trying. James was slightly disgusted, but hid it well and proceeded to fuck Ben senseless. The things that came out of Ben, James had never heard and was making the 32 year old hornier than he had ever been. He played with Ben’s nipples and realized how sensitive they had gotten when one rough tug had Ben squirming on top of James, asshole squeezing James for all he had. James came inside Ben and had the younger man moaning out his release on James’s chest. 

The following four months were the same routine. Ben would get overly horny right before and during his expel dates and James just went along with it. He wouldn’t complain because having a man crawl and beg at his feet for him to plug his hole until he passed out, even go so far as to cry he needed it so badly, made James feel powerful and needed. He was loving every bit of this.

The six trial came and this one would be the true test. James had to go in and masturbate in a cup for the doctor. Ben has to do the same. His sperm count was very low, but they got what they needed. 

The procedure was the same, but this time when a month passed, they were given the good news that the babies had taken, all three of them. Ben cried for joy and absolute fear while James just stood in shock. He kept repeating, “three?”

One month turned into three months and that turned into five. Ben had grown a significant pouch on his gut and always complained about having to pee and having constant erections and cumming all the time. He thought he would be out of the medical underwear and realized he couldn’t because he stained his pants, often. 

Moving was a struggle sometimes as he would have to shift before walking. If one of the babies was pushing on his rectum, he would have problems shitting or shit himself on accident. 

James figures out his hormones were going crazy especially when their all night sex-athon wasn’t enough and Ben begged to have James full him with his seed and make him bloated with more children. James was rock hard after hearing that and tried to do just that for the following few hours. 

When the events month came and Ben had lost sight of his feet, he just wanted it to end. The countless hours of rubbing his abdomen trying to quiet down the three athletes trying out for the Olympics inside of him was getting old. He breasts had swollen and his nipples were very sensitive. James loved sucking on them and making Ben squirm until he would release on James belly before James would plunge into him and fuck him until he passed out. It was a routine Ben had gotten used to and didn’t think he could live without. 

Nine months in and Ben was as big as a whale or so he kept saying. His back aches constantly and he was always hard since one of his babies kept moving his foot in a very uncomfortable way on his prostate. He couldn’t use his brain or even fiction half the time. He was an hysterical, hormonal mess. James loved every second of it. Watching Ben fall apart on his hands and knees, crawling between James’ legs, begging to suck his cock and get fucked until he was throwing up James’ cum, was ego boosting. Ben’s slight fetish for spanking had been magnified and now James’s hands had calluses from all the ass beatings. Watching Ben’s ass sway back and forth with each hit, cushion his hand like a marshmallow, and bruise so beautifully made James hard as a rock. 

Their sex life had ramped up from what they thought was a seven to a 900. The day before Ben was scheduled to go in to have the triplets, Ben begged James once again to stuff his hole and make him scream for mercy. He had lived himself up which had not actually been necessary since his second trimester. His asshole had liquid deep out of it when he was thoroughly excited and it was horrifying at first. The doctor explained what was going on and they just went with it. 

With a sipping wet anus, Ben pulled his cheeks apart and showed James were he wanted his cock. James was more than happy to oblige. One swift thrust into the awaiting hole had James mining and Ben clamping down rising furiously to try to get more friction and feel fuller. 

James had to hold the pregnant man’s hips so he wouldn’t cum in 3.7 seconds. James set a slow and deep pace that had been clawing the floor to speed up and get more. Eventually, James pulled out. He was still rigid, but he knew how to please Ben quickly and numerous times. James slowly put four fingers into Ben’s awaiting hole. The man moaned and pushed back as far as he could. 

“Deeeeeper! Pleeease!” Ben was practically sobbing the words at this point. 

James continues to add his thumb and work his entire forearm into Ben’s rectum. Ben was a babbling l, drooling puddle of nerve on the ground after that. Twitching and jerking Jame’s hands around inside of him like it was a deep tissue massage on his back. They stayed like that for over an hour, with James trying to add hand number two after a while. 

When James’ balls were about to exlode, he removed his second hand and masturbated himself inside of Ben’s ass. They came together shortly after. For some reason, being used for James’ pleasure, turned Ben on more than before. His heavy breasts were swaying in the air and causing him slight discomfort. 

After their coupling, Ben started to get a cramp in his abdomen worse than when the kids used his inside as a punching bag. James rubbed his belly trying to get it to relax, but it just got worse. 

“Try to go to sleep, love. Just a another 18 hours and we get to go to the hospital.” James was cooing into Ben’s stomach. 

Ben nodded and tried to get some sleep. 

Two hours later when they were both asleep, Ben woke up to a gasp and couldn’t help but bare down like he had to shit. He kept telling himself it was a massive poo he couldn’t get out, but if felt different. His abdomen hurt and he was struggling.

His arms were flailing trying to find something to ground him. The C-section was scheduled for a few hours from then and he wanted to wait until he actually needed to go and not for just horrendous gas. 

James woke with the shifting next to him and payed Ben on a stack of pillows and bent his knees up to help with he pain. All that did was make Ben push harder. They were both still naked and covered him jizz which they had chosen to get off in the morning. 

“Ben, stop pushing.” James sounded fearful and was a bit loud, but Ben couldn’t listen. He pushed again. He felt the poo come out slightly and just kept trying to finish the job. 

“Ben stop!!” James fling himself over the bed toward his phone while Ben kept pushing. Once he got passed a large section, he took a small break and finally understood James freak out. A baby’s head was sticking out of his asshole crying. Ben started to shift and freak out when James rolled back and grabbed Ben and put him back in the same position. 

“Ok Ben, push again... you go it. On three. One. Two. Three push!”

Ben pushes with everything he had and the shoulders popped free and the baby slid out. Ben slumped down and started to cry. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This never happened. 

The baby was wrapped up by James and placed in the bassinet they bought for the babies. When they ambulance arrived, Ben was halfway through baby number two. Ben was crying and begging for it to end while James just kept encouraging him. Ben has shit himself between babies and cum all over himself. 

The paramedics deliberated the last baby as it didn’t wait but five seconds to come out after the second baby. Ben was breathing hard while shivering. His breasts were soaked in sweat and he was much smaller than before the babies had come out. His asshole was gaping as much as when James double fisted him. 

They were all transported to the hospital where James sat with Ben in the operating room making sure nothing went wrong. 

When they were back in his room and the babies had feasted on Ben’s swollen nipples, James massaged his feet gently and praised him for doing so well. Ben was half asleep in his medical underwear and gown. 

The doctor walked in later and mentioned that he was the first case of a male actually having a baby not via c-section. The couple didn’t look pleased, b hit the doctor went on to describe how the temporary uterus had attached itself permanently and they wouldn’t have to take it out and implant another one later if they wanted more kids. Ben was now a permanent carrier. 

When James heard those words, he was overjoyed. They could have more and he could see Ben begging like a wonton slut again. Ben didn’t share the look. He had been through so much and just wanted a break. Apparently the flap they folded in had turned into a valve and allowed the kids to get out. NormAlly it acted as a piece of tape as the doctor described.

The couple brought their triplets home shortly after they had all gotten the ok to leave. The children ended up being all boys and not small either. Ben was proud of his children and proud of how caring James was being. 

Six months later and James and Ben hadn’t really had that much sex since Ben was always tired from the boys, working and house chores. James offered to hire a nanny and a house cleaner, but Ben declined. He liked being busy. James like being balls deep in his pregnant husband. He had mentioned trying again and Ben declined that as well stating that he wanted to make sure that the boys had enough space between them. James was at wits end. He needed to fuck someone and Ben was always tired or busy. His hands were calluses still but not from spankings since Ben stopped that too. 

Without Ben’s knowledge, James went to the Doc and asked about fertilizing Ben again. The doctor was surprised, but told him that he could do it. James was thrilled he wanted Ben swollen and planted on his cock like before. He hired a nanny and house cleaner against Ben’s wishes saying it was for Ben’s mental health and for him to be able to spend more quality time with the boys. He was suspicious, but took a four hour nap the first day. 

They went for a follow up as the doctor had put it. This one Ben was supposed to be knocked out for because of the movements he may make. He found it odd, but he was an odd case and let it slide.

Four months later, two ultrasounds and medical underwear later and Ben realized what happened. He wanted to divorce James and she Th e doctor but he had had to quit his job when he couldn’t focus on anything but James dick and sleep from being exhausted all the time. He had no money and couldn’t take care of himself let alone his children. James assisted Ben in anything he wanted except trying to leave him. 

“You realize when I have these kids, I will leave you?” He managed to get out after a very intense round of spanking and fucking.

“Then I will have to make sure that you are always pregnant.” James sounded serious and Ben actually started to worry. With a well placed kiss to his breast and a little rubbing between his legs, Ben was ready for round six. James just smirked and promised himself that he would keep Ben pregnant at all costs except his life. He loved the kids, but he loved having his adorable husband bent over, thrusting himself back on Jame’s cock like it was air and he was suffocating.


End file.
